


Wishful Thinking

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud still wishes.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> May 15, 2006. 
> 
> " 'concern' - Ket"

Cloud shook his head as he walked, Sora's words fresh in his mind. Sephiroth had wanted the keyblade for something and really, the only reason anyone would want such a strange looking weapon was because it was capable of doing so many things.

Sephiroth had to know what it was capable of.

And then an idea hit him, chasing away all concern for just a second - one of the many things that a keyblade could do was unlock things, hearts included.

Shaking his head again, Cloud knew he had to be imagining things and indulging in boyish wishful thinking.

Sephiroth did not want his heart, after all.


End file.
